


The Good Neighbour

by NeuroticChick



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, plot but mostly just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroticChick/pseuds/NeuroticChick
Summary: Frank comes to the rescue of his neighbour and gives her a night she won't forget.





	The Good Neighbour

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a couple of months, I hope anyone that reads it (if anyone does) enjoys it. There is somewhat of a plot, but not much.

The first time she saw Frank it was a Tuesday night. Mina had been out for drinks after work, too many drinks, and had just about made it up the stairs to her apartment in one piece. She stumbled down the hall to her front door and fumbled around in her handbag for the keys. ‘Come on, come on.’ After having no luck she tipped the contents of her bag out onto the floor. As she bent over to search through the pile of crap she lost balance and crashed against the door. ‘Ow.’ Mina rubbed at her shoulder.

‘Aha, keys!’ Mina victoriously grabbed the keys out of the pile on the floor and scooped her belongings back into her bag. Her eye line was drawn down the hall as one of the other apartment doors opened. 

‘Sorry.’ Mina whispered as she watched the strong looking man step out into the hall. ‘Couldn’t find my keys.’ She followed his eyes down to her thighs, her skirt had ridden up and the tops of her stockings were showing. When she looked back up he was already gone. ‘Sorry.’

**

The next time Mina saw Frank was a Saturday morning. She was getting ready for an early run and as she was leaving her apartment Frank was coming up the stairs. 

‘Good morning,’ she flashed him a big smile. Her long blonde hair was up in a ponytail and her work out clothes left little to the imagination. Frank walked straight past her towards his apartment. ‘Sorry about the other night.’ Mina turned in his direction.

‘What for?’ He asked as he unlocked his door.

‘I was kind of noisy when I came in that night, I didn’t mean to wake you. I know it was late.’

Frank looked her over before walking into his apartment. 

‘Okay then.’ Mina made her way out of the building. 

**

The third time’s the charm. 

‘Thanks for walking me home.’ Mina smiled at her friend, Greg (more of an acquaintance than a friend, really). 

‘No problem.’ He rested his hand on her lower back as she retrieved her keys from her bag, a much smaller bag this time. 

‘I guess I’ll see you around.’ She turned to say goodbye. 

‘Mina, come on.’ His hand moved down her back to her ass. 

‘Goodnight, Greg.’ She swatted his hand away, laughing the situation off. 

Greg caught her wrist as she swatted at him, and the other wrist as she moved to release his grip. He held her arms tightly above her head, she tried to twist out of it but he just clamped down harder. 

‘You’re hurting me.’

‘You’ve been flirting with me all night, Mina. Stop playing hard to get.’ He kissed her neck. ‘Let’s just have some fun.’ 

Mina closed her eyes; she couldn’t believe this was happening to her. Part of her knew that it would all be over much more quickly if she just gave in and let him do what he wanted. Instead she brought her knee up to his crotch as hard as she could. 

‘Bitch!’ Greg was doubled over holding his balls. ‘You fucking bitch.’

‘Get out!’ She gestured toward the stairwell and watched as he hobbled off. Mina turned her attention back to her door. ‘Ass hole.’

‘You okay?’ Her handsome neighbour asked as he walked down the hall towards her. 

‘Fine now.’ Mina rubbed at her wrists. 

‘Did he hurt you?’

He had moved closer to have a look at the marks on her wrists. ‘I think I ended up hurting him more.’ Mina looked up into his eyes and studied his face. He wasn’t conventionally good-looking, but there was something about his face and his expression that she was drawn to. It might have also had something to do with those arms, Mina was a sucker for a good pair of arms. 

Mina shook the thoughts out of her head, trying to get herself back to the task at hand – getting into her apartment. As she turned to put the key in the door she cockled over, causing her to stumble into his arms – his reflexes were fast ; he supported her back with one arms and she gripped onto the other for stability. It took a few beats longer than it should have for Mina to straighten herself up and once she had she found her face to be dangerously close to him. The mixture of alcohol (all of the alcohols) and the feeling of being held in his arms had made her brave. She pressed her lips onto his as her hand rested on his bicep. He broke away from the kiss, but his lips remained inches away from her. 

‘I’m sorry…’ She didn’t get the chance to finish; he pulled her close, holding her by the small of her back, and kissed her deeply. 

Mina reached behind her to unlock the door and they crashed into her apartment. She peeled his t-shirt off of him and he tore at her blouse. Mina just about managed to kick the door closed before Frank lifted her up against the wall. His kisses had moved down to her neck and her chest, and they soon turned into bites. Mina let out a little yelp, but didn’t ask him to stop – she enjoyed the pain mixed in with the pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held onto his back as he alternated between the bites and the kisses.

Frank’s hand moved down to her underwear. ‘You sure you want this?’

She might have said something witty if her brain was still working, but all she managed was a muffled ‘yes.’

‘I ain’t gentle.’ He stroked at her wetness as he moved her lace underwear to one side. 

‘I don’t want you to be.’ 

Frank took that as his invitation and drove his full length into her dripping cunt. Mina held onto his back with one hand and grabbed at the wall with the other – his strength was sufficient to hold her up, but her head was spinning and she needed something to stabilise her. He fucked her with long hard strokes and Mina struggled to form even a moan. Her head was back and her mouth was open, but barely any sound would come out. Frank’s hands held onto her ass cheeks as he pounded into her and Mina was completely lost in those sensations. 

Frank carried Mina through into the kitchen and bent her over the counter. He pushed one of her flexible legs up onto the counter, spreading her wider and exposing her more. Mina ached for him to fill her back up and she turned her head to see what he was doing. Frank grabbed at her neck and pushed her face down into the counter as he rammed his cock back into her pussy. She held onto the counter with one hand and held her leg in place with the other. Frank moved his hand from her leg onto her hip, keeping her in place as he used her body for his own release. 

Mina was awash with sensations; she enjoyed the fullness of his cock inside her, his rough hand pinning her neck to the counter. The waves of pleasure that washed over her body were heightened by her restricted breathing and the hard surface her body was constantly being trust onto. She was so close to coming; she could feel the pressure building inside and was ready to let it rip through her. She moaned loudly as she contracted around his cock, she reached behind – trying to grab onto his hip – she needed him to hold himself inside her as her orgasm subsided, but he showed no signs of slowing down. Mina let go of her leg and let herself go limp underneath him, thoroughly satisfied. 

Frank pulled his hard cock out of Mina’s pussy and felt the wetness between her legs. He pushed two fingers inside her and then trailed them up to her asshole. Mina parted her legs a little more and raised herself onto her tiptoes, he could touch her anywhere and she’d probably enjoy it. Frank worked his fingers into her ass slowly at first, loosening her up. He released her neck and kept his other hand on her hip; he slowly guided his thick cock into her tight asshole. Mina felt uncomfortable at first, but as Frank found his rhythm she started to feel the pleasure. 

She moved her hand down and felt her empty pussy; she didn’t know she could get so wet. She rubbed her clit at the same pace as Frank moved inside her. Soon she was moaning again, begging him to make her cum. She heard his grunts getting louder as he pumped himself in and out of her tight asshole. He dug his fingers into her hip and Mina felt herself contract at the same time as he tensed and came inside her. He pulled himself out and as soon as he let go Mina collapsed onto the kitchen floor, her legs refused to hold her up and she could have just passed out there until morning. Frank scooped her up into his arms and carried her to her bed.


End file.
